We Solemny Swear that we are up to no good
by flipper887
Summary: 11 yo Kayla has a secret and now shes going to Hogwarts where she meets a boy like her, a boy with color changing hair and a past, he is a boy who understands and doesn't judge, and another boy named Jackson who is views the world as a big joke. Read to see how Kayla survives her first year with her strange new friends! I am terrible with summary's! I don't own harry potter.


**First off I down own harry potter, only my characters. Second don't hate to much, I tried and I have a great plan for this story so keep tune and enjoy!**

"Adam" Kayla whispered "I'm…I'm not ready"

"coarse you are Kayla"

"But what if…what if I get lost"

"You will, but you won't be the only one Kayla, you'll meet friends and go together."

"But what if I don't Adam, make friends."

"Relax you will Kayla"

"What if they find out? The other kids."

"It's fine Kayla"

Kayla was looking nervously at the train. Adam who was 27 bent down and pulled Kayla into a tight hug.

"Your dad, and your mother would be so proud Kayla, so proud, I am going to miss you, I've never been alone, the house will be empty."

"I'll be here before you know it" Kayla said looking up at her guardian, he was her dad really, ever since her parents died, he had raised her. Kayla began to feel extremely sad. She hugged him tighter.

"Ill…I'll write to you, I promise, every chance that I get"

"So will I" he replied "now don't worry about me worry about Hogwarts"

"What if I'm not in grfendor?" Kayla whispered into his ear

"Then the other houses will be happy to get a new wonderful student"

"But, don't fret; I'll be proud of you no matter what ok?" Adam let go and put his hand on the side of her face, you look so much like your mother" he said "but you got your fathers eyes, it's like looking at him in his eyes"

"But really I'm like you are" Kayla said

"Yes, you are, a dam* fine quiddich player, I guess that's like me" the whistle to the train blew in the background and Adam looked at Kayla with comforting smile and gave her another hug and kiss,

"I'll write" Kayla said "don't forget"

"Me to" Adam replied "I love you, everything will be fine."

"Love you to" Kayla said kissing him on the cheek again picking up her trunk and wheeling it to the doors, there was a small line into the train. Kayla stood in line at the end of it until it was her turn, she tried to lift the trunk but it wouldn't lift, she looked around for Adam for help as the kids behind her grew impatient, then a boy about her own age who was a few kids back came up, he had wild blue hair and a pink bandana across his forehead,

"Need help?" he asked happily setting his own trunk down

"Oh yes please" Kayla said

"You get that side" he said Kayla grabbed it and together they hauled it in

"Thank you so much" Kayla said "can I help you with yours"

"If you don't mind"

"Sure" Kayla said to the boy and together they lifted his up and hopped on the train

"Should we uhh, find some seats?" Teddy asked awkwardly to Kayla

"That would be great" Kayla replied

Kayla led the way down compartment after compartment until they reached the very last one, which was empty.

"Oh I'm Kayla by the way" Kayla said

"Oh I'm Teddy Lupin" he replied as he pushed the trunks under the seat

"Lupin? Like Remus lupin?"

Teddy turned around shock "yah" he said "how'd you know?"

"oh he taught my parents, Adam said that he was the best teacher he's had at Hogwarts"

"Who are your parents?" Teddy asked eagerly sitting down across from Kayla

"oh" Kayla said "you wouldn't know them, they umm… their… kind of keep to themselves now days"

"so are you a first year?" teddy asked

"yeah, I'm nervous, I want-"

There was a knock at the door and teddy and Kayla looked over as a boy walked in, he had messy brown wavy hair, freckles and yellow-brown eyes.

"Can I sit with you guys?"

"yeah sure" teddy said the boy smiled

"whew" he said "FIVE BROTHERS, nd not one will let me sit with them! It's either were full or there are girls in there!"

"five brothers!" Kayla asked "WOW that must be nice!"

"and something on the way you, maybe our family will finally get a girl, I don't know," the boy said

"and oh, I'm Jackson by the way, but I'm either jack or jay it doesn't matter" teddy smiled "oh I'm Teddy and that's Kayla"

"that's a pretty name" he told Kayla "and your hair teddy that is amazing!" teddy smiled and looked up and at command it turned into a bubblegum pink like his head band then to green then to royal red and back to turquoise,

"WOW!" Kayla said "that's cool"

"Thanks I'm a metamorphmagus"

"One Minuit, last calls" a voice yelled.

Kayla looked around "one second" she smiled and ran out of the compartment out of the door and looked around for Adam, Kayla ran to him and threw herself into Adams arms

"I'll miss you" she cried, sadness in her eyes,

"Oi" adam said "you'll have so many new friends"

"but" kayla said "you wont be there" And this is what broke Adams heart,

"I'll miss you too" he said his voice noticeably cracking "I Love you, ill see you at Christmas"

and then the train whistled and began to steam and Kayla ran to the door and back to her compartment, Kayla ran to the window and threw it open and teddy squeezing in next to her began to wave and Jackson slipping his head through the window and they began to yell goodbye.

"BY ADAM" Kayla yelled "BY GRAMA, BYE HARRY, BY GEORGE, BY GINNY" Teddy screamed his voice cracking, and Jackson waved franticly "by MOM, BY DAD" he yelled and continued until they rounded the corner. They sat down and Jackson began talking, teddy found the chance to get a good look at Kayla as she was digging in her backpack for something, she had beautiful blond hair pulled back in a ponytail and tan skin, a deep scratch across the bridge of her nose, she had gray-blue eyes and was very pretty. Teddy found likeliness to her very quickly

Suddenly the door flew open and four kids stood there

"This is a good one" the boy in the front said as he put his trunk down.

"Excuse me" Kayla said "but I do believe that this compartment is full"

The boy turned around as though he were slapped "well this is the last compartment have it as it is, so keep your scratched nose and your mangy patched cloths out of my business" the boy said and the two boys behind him smiled the girl looked at him and said

"Stop it Victor that's rude" the boy turned around

"Oh why don't you just shut up" one of the boys said

"Wow," Jackson said "that's rich, lets pick on a girl"

"Shut up" the boy said sitting down on the end of the seats with his friends.

"just ignore them" Kayla said to teddy putting her hand on his shoulder as he opened his mouth.

"So" Kayla asked the two boys across from her

"What house do you want to be in" teddy asked

"Oh" Kayla said pulling out an imaginary sword "Gryffindor, where the brave dwell at heart, don't know what I'll do if I'm in anything else"

The boy down the seat 'victor' made a scowling noise. Teddy looked over

"You got a problem with that" she asked

"Oh no, not at all" the boy said smiling "if you'd rather be tough than smart"

"Yeah" teddy said looking at him, that sounds great, Kayla "I want to be in Gryffindor also,"

The boy once again laughed

"Hey" Jackson said "what are doing over there, need some water? Cuz it sounds like your trying to cough up a fur ball" Kayla and Teddy bent over laughing harder and harder. The boy frowned

"Well" he said "it's typical that you want to be Gryffindor" he smirked "because isn't that for the gay people" Kayla stood up

"Hey!" she shouted "you have no right in saying that" the boy smiled and said

"You never find that in a Slytherin, right boys?" they smirked and victor added "Gay at eleven your parents must be very proud"

Kayla stood up and took a step closer to the boy and balled up her fist and pulled it back and flung it forward at victor, the punch hit him right in the nose, there was a satisfying yet sickening crunch and he whined with pain and he took several steps back, blood pouring out of his nose.

"He's a metamorphmagus by the way, and he's not gay and if he was why would it matter?"

Teddy was at her side holding her arm back in his hands. Victor stood up and grabbed his trunk

"youll be sorry" he said "you-you will be" the boy left the compartment the others following quickly, but the girl stayed at the door.

"I'm sorry" she said "I really am, I'm so sorry, don't worry my dumb cousin won't tell on you, I promise"

The compartment was quiet for a few seconds before Jackson said

"HA! Worried? I say you're a Gryffindor since the second you were born!" Jackson shouted. Teddy looked shocked he pulled Kayla into a hug.

"thanks" he whispered "that took a lot of courage, no one's ever stood up for me like that before" he let go and sat down next to Kayla, turning his hair to bubblegum pink.

"So" Kayla said her cheeks pink "what about you Jackson? What house do you want to be in?"

"oh" he said "I have no idea, you see my brothers, their all in different houses, My oldest Colby, is in raven claw, then there's Sebastian, he's a Slitherin, but he's not bad, and then Buddy which is a Hufflepuff then the twins Jasper and Colton in Gryffindor and My mom she was a Hufflepuff and my dad was a Ravenclaw so…yah"

"Blimy," teddy said "but what do you want to be in?"

"Well, you guys seem pretty cool so I guess Gryffindor wouldn't be too bad"

Kayla smiled "I think you would make a wonderful Gryffindor" at this point the trolley came and the three filled their pockets with sweets and compared chocolate frogs, Kayla told them about how she loved quiddich and teddy and Kayla pinked promised that one day they would be on the team together, after a while they changed into their uniforms and they talked about home, and the way Kayla had punched Victor. Before they knew it the train pulled to a stop and the three exchanged looks of utter excitement and fear.

"This is it" teddy said

"The start of our magic." Kayla said

"Everything starts now" teddy finished grabbing his trunk. Along with Kayla and Jackson and together they stepped into the hall way.

**Hope you liked it updates soon, please review, follow etc!**


End file.
